


Hunger

by badfashioned



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfashioned/pseuds/badfashioned
Summary: Luke's life had been going great he had been able to kill his victims and eat them without remorse it was all going great that was until he met Han the man who he planned to kill but when he got to know him had a very hard time actually killing him. What Luke doesn't understand is why doesn't he just kill Han, he didn't understand why was he different then all his other victims what makes him so special.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> its hella short but idc really. me and my boyfriend were kinda intoxicated when we came up with this idea so

*INSPIRED BY SILENCE OF THE LAMBS AND THE SHOW HANNIBAL*

 

 

 

The first time Luke had the luxury of tasting blood was when he was five years old at his house in 1997. His mother, as she was having troubles with her back, asked him to peel the russet potatoes they were going to have for dinner later that night, Simon still uses them to this day, his other siblings had been playing elsewhere but Simon tended to stay close to his mother to help her. She made sure she told him every little thing from how to hold the knife to peel them, which way to peel them and most importantly don't cut towards your fingers but Simon was five then. It happened quite quickly really Simon had peeled three so far and no accidents, he was doing well, he only had to peel two more, but then the knife slipped out of his hand he had only moved ever so slightly but that's enough for an accident he's knows that now. As the knife slipped on the way down he attempted to grab it, which only made it worse, the knife pushed down against to ring finger slicing the tip of it open. He had never seen his mother move so fast over to one of her children to help them she grabbed his finger and held it tight so no more blood would come out. Luke doesn't recall crying in the moment he remembers being mesmerized by the way the blood flowed out of his finger onto the floor before his mother came over and held it shut. How he had tasted it was his mother told him to put his finger into his mouth and hold it there until she came back with the right supplies to tend to the cut. She practically shoved his finger into his mouth choking him slightly but now he is glad she did this because if it wasn't for her Luke is sure he wouldn't be like he is today. He remembered the taste of the blood it tasted of copper and he liked it. He liked how it flowed into his mouth he had stopped trying to stop the flow because he was curious about the taste. Eventually his mother had returned and tended to it. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches just deep enough to bleed the right amount of blood.

 

The first time Luke killed someone it was an accident a mere slip of the finger again. It was in 2009 on his seventeenth birthday. Luke had gone out with his friends to their local arcade and drank a little to much where they got the alcohol Luke cannot remember but he remembered going to his friend Alex's home to stay the night as it was close to the arcade and Simon didn't want to drive to his house he wouldn't have because he was drunk. When they arrived at his house his parents weren't home it was just him and Alex all alone in his big house. It just happened that Simon had a crush on Alex. Luke had got a little excited as he always did when he was alone with him but this time it was fueled by the amount of alcohol he had in his system. He kissed Alex and he didn't kiss back. He always thought to this day that maybe the only reason Alex hadn't kissed back is because he thought it was because he was drunk and he would regret it the next day or he didn't like him by his reaction that what it seemed like. Alex has pushed Luke on the floor, knocking the breath out of him, screaming profanities like his life depended on them to keep him safe but he needed more then that. Luke ,got enraged, tired of being harassed by words. He got up and shoved Alex into the coffee table they had making him hit his head on the corner. Luke hadn't thought he killed him he just thought that he hit the edge and it made him pass out but he knew something was wrong when he saw blood start to flow out of his head. In that moment it brought him back to when he was five and he thought about how relaxed he felt when the blood flowed out of his finger. But he snapped out of that and ran towards Alex and tried to help him but he had already died from the amount of blood he had lost. Luke didn't know what to do he was shaking Alex in an attempt to try and wake him up but it didn't help he was having a full on panic attack. In an attempt to hide the body he rolled his body up in the carpet on the floor as he had noticed Alex landed on it he of course had to make a few changes and move him around but he got him wrapped up like a Christmas present. Luke , in his drunken stupor, had managed to drag Alex's body out to his car dropping it a few times but even he got there and put his body in the trunk and drove to the bridge located about half an hour away. He had threw Alex's body into the shallow end and pushed it far enough to the point where it started to float. He watched it until it sank to the bottom and stayed for an extra thirty minutes just to make sure. To this day no one has found his body and Luke has not told anyone he still talks to Alex's parents to this day trying to help them find their son.

 

In 2011 was the first time Luke ate a person was also the second time he killed a person he had an ache inside him just to taste someone's flesh a tiny bit it's funny how one tiny bit can turn into an addiction. It was 2 years later and no one had found Alex's body so he knew he was safe. The Alex incident just made him want to do it again but this time not on accident. He had an urge to see blood again to watch it ooze out and he could just cut his finger again but that wasn't going to be enough he had seen that already he wanted it to be the blood on his second victim and this time he wanted to taste the flesh of his second victim. He had planned it out perfectly he had been planning it for months but now he knew who he was going to kill he had narrowed it down to one single person. He had started stalking him around the first month in 2011 his name was Sid he was 15 years old. Yes it is creepy to stalk but it's easy to get addicted to something. He had befriended the teen over those months he had talked to him he was quite petite that was his type a nice young man with a little body who he could dominate. He had lured the boy to his house after school when he knew his parents weren't going to be home and did it there in his own parents an they didn't know. This time he did it forcefully not on accident and he hit him over the head with small trophy he had in his room and the blood oozed out just like before. The eating part came quickly after. He had cut up Sid's body first his thigh despite being such a small boy he had big thighs and he cooked those and ate them he saved the rest and finished him about a year later after killing him he still remembers his first victim like it was yesterday.

 

Luke liked thinking about the past the first time he tasted blood, or the first time he killed someone and how inexperienced he was compared to now and the first time he ate someone something that he was proud of and great full for he knew how to kill people and prepare their flesh. He likes to sit in front of his fire, sip his wine once and awhile and think about these things and all his other victims he ate over the course of seven years since he was 19 now being 26 he's better at everything he isn't that experienced but he's getting there. He sips his wine again looking at the fire thinking about who his next victim might be waiting for his guests to arrive to serve them the delicious meal of his newest victim.  
END OF CHAPTER ONE

 

🥂 cheers my boys I promise this was my boyfriends idea


End file.
